


Bluffing and Huffing

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [22]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lime, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Roommates, Showers, Some Humor, Teasing, a little lime, a little steamy, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, playful, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: In which, Ricky and Nini fight to get to the shower first.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Bluffing and Huffing

Ricky and Nini always shared with one another. Ever since they met in kindergarten, they've loved splitting meals, sharing toys, and plenty of other things. Despite being the only child in their families, they were pretty used to sharing with others.

But being the only child in your household did entail for one thing. You don't know how to share space, and boy did that become evident.

Ricky had moved back from Colorado after graduating college in May. He had no desire to move in with his dad who had moved two cities over from their old house, and he'll be damned before going to stay with his mom in Chicago.

He wanted to move back to his hometown with all of his long time friends, and Nini just so happened to have moved into a two bedroom apartment a month before he got back. He felt like it was fate telling him to move in with her.

She didn't even hesitate when he asked to move in with her. It was a good choice for everyone involved. They were pretty good at moving around each other within the apartment. Ricky and her would share the common areas comfortably.

He claimed his spot on the right side of the couch while she claimed the recliner chair. Sometimes they'd meet in the middle of the couch and cuddle while watching a movie.

They shared the kitchen fine and had no problem letting the other eat one another's groceries or use their favorite mug. Hell, they even shared his hoodies and her fuzzy bunny house slippers.

But one thing they never once had to share in their life with anyone was a bathroom, and good god did that become a problem the first month he was there.

The first time it was a problem was on the first Friday he was there. Their work schedules were usually able to work around each other when it came to usage of the bathroom. He got up an hour earlier than her on Monday's threw Thursday's, but apparently on Friday's he goes an hour later. She didn't know that.

That's when it went downhill.

She had gotten up at her regular time. 8:30 sharp. She went straight for the bathroom for her morning shower, but she was taken aback by the presence of her best friend coming out of his room with only a towel around his waist.

"What the hell?"

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Neens."

"Sorry, but I thought you were already at work."

"Nope, don't have to go til 9:45 on Fridays."

"Good to know."

She then put two and two together when she noticed he was bare chested with only a towel on. "Wait are you about to take a shower?"

"I feel like the towel is a dead giveaway."

"But I'm about to take a shower."

"Well I'm already all set to get in so..."

There was a silent moment as they stared at one another. As if they could tell what the other was thinking, they both ran for the bathroom. Nini's room was a little closer and Ricky was holding up his towel, so she naturally had the upper hand. Or so she thought.

Despite being a few inches closer, she lacked the long legs he had. He was able to run up to her and grab her from behind. She squealed and squirmed in his arms as he carried her to the other side of the hall. The second he set her down, he booked it to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

She huffed as she stormed up to the bathroom door. "You cheater!" She could hear him laughing on the other side.

"It's not cheating; it's strategy."

"Bullshit!"

"Sucks to suck Sal-Robs!"

"Oh fuck off."

He ends up taking 30 minutes to get out of the shower, and to say she was agitated was an understatement. She glares at him from her recliner chair as he pretended not to see it.

“I can literally feel you staring into my soul from here Neens.”

“Good.”

She got off the couch bumping his shoulder on the way to the shower.

“Wait.”

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “What?”

“You’re not actually mad right?”

She paused for a few seconds before answering. She put on a fake smile she hoped he wouldn’t see through. “Nope not at all.”

He looked at her skeptically before shrugging. “Cool.” He grabbed his essentials before heading for the door. “See you later Neens.”

She waved without a word as he left. The second he shut the door her face fell. Little did he know, he started a war, and she’d do anything to win.

***

The next Friday, Ricky got up at 8:30. He grabbed a few things in his room that he’d need in the shower. When he tried to open the door, he realized it wouldn’t budge. He tried twisting in different ways, but it wouldn’t operate.

“Nini? Are you up?”

He hears the sound of the shower turning on and foot steps approaching from outside.

“Did you call me?”

“Yeah can you try to open the door? It’s locked from the inside for some reason.”

“Hm nah I’m good.”

He scrunched his eyebrows. “What why?!”

“I needed to take a shower and knew you’d be in the way, so I did what I had to do.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“You wish Bowen.”

He heard her walk away and could hear her faintly chuckling evilly. He banged his door. “You’re fucking insane!”

“Hey it’s not cheating; it’s strategy.” She slams the bathroom door behind her.

He rolled his eyes when she recited his line at him. Alright if she wants to play dirty, then he was game.

***

The following Friday, Nini had set her alarm for 8:15 just to make sure she got to the shower. She quickly grabbed her robe and opened her door. She was greeted by a face full of clear tape. She detached herself from the tape and looked at her door in both confusion and shock.

Her entire entrance had been blocked off by clear boxing tape. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see it as she exited. “Ricky, what the fuck?!”

He walked up to her door and smirked victoriously. “Something the matter?”

She flipped him off, which only seemed to have made him more smug.

“When the hell did you even have the time to do this and especially without me hearing you?”

“At 2am, and you sleep hard. It really wasn’t hard to do it.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this?”

“You’re a smart girl. You’ll find a way. Tootles!” He threw his towel over his shoulder as he skipped to the bathroom. She groaned loudly as she went through her drawer for some scissors.

“I’m so gonna kick his ass.”

***

The Friday after the tape incident had been an intense one. Both had been planning on how they’d make their way to the bathroom before the other. Both had been scheming for the past week on how to deceive the other. But sometimes great minds think alike.

They both got up at 8:15 booking it out of their rooms. They both ran out at the same time, but felt some sticky substance on their feet. She looked down to see he had put syrup on the floor, and he had stepped in some honey she laid out.

“Damnit Ricky!”

“Really Nini? Honey?!”

“Me? You basically did the same thing!”

“Now I really need that shower first!”

“Over my dead body!”

She realized she couldn’t walk with two syrup covered feet so she hopped over the plate and began crawling. He mimicked her action and sped up a bit to get ahead of her.

Right when she was about to get to the bathroom, she felt him grab her ankles. He dragged her back and tried to crawl over her to get to the bathroom.

She clawed at the floor trying her best to grab onto anything, but it was pointless when he was so much stronger. She felt like a character in a horror film being pulled by the antagonist. He began climbing over her, and she just couldn’t go down like this.

She flipped on her back and wrapped her arms and legs around him knowing it’d force him to slow him down. Years of hanging upside down from the monkey bars have prepared her for this moment. He wasn’t ready for that and almost dropped her.

“Nini, what the hell?”

“Have fun trying to get rid of me now bitch.”

“My best friend is fucking crazy.”

“That’s no way to talk to the one who let you move in with them.”

“Neither of us will be able to get to the shower if you don’t let go.”

“I’d rather neither of us get in than for you to win.”

He looks down at her. “So you’re really not gonna let go?”

She smiled and shook her head as she tightened her grip.

“I also love winning and have no problem doing what it takes to win, so I’ll give you one last chance to get off of me before I pull out the big guns.”

She laughed mockingly. “You and I both know I’m not releasing you anytime soon. Plus, something tells me whatever you have up your sleeve won’t trick me.”

He smirked and shrugged. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Suddenly, he gently rested them on the wooden floor. He slowly trailed his hand down to her face and cupped her cheek. Her heart began beating out of her chest. When their eyes meet, she feels a weird sensation in her stomach she hasn’t felt when he’s this close before.

He rested his head on hers as he created circles with his thumb on her cheek. She almost forgets how to use her mouth when he glances at her lips.

He begins slowly approaching her lips. She mentally readies herself for him to place his lips on hers, but instead he kissed the corner of her lips. She was surprisingly...disappointed. He smirked when he saw her face.

“I told you.” He rubbed the area he kissed. “I play to win sweetheart.”

He winked at her before hopping off of her and swiftly closing the bathroom door behind him. She just laid there not fully comprehending what just happened. Her brain was malfunctioning as she kept replaying that kiss.

She knew her face must’ve been as red as a tomato. Her heart wouldn’t stop beating erratically. She began touching the area he pressed his lips against and found herself smiling. Wanna know what the craziest part about it was? She wanted _more_.

“Shit.”

***

Neither discuss the little kiss. She thought it was an efficient yet odd strategy he used. She couldn’t help but wonder why on earth he’d choose to kiss her when there were so many different methods he could’ve used. Not like she was complaining. She’d tend to find herself wondering what it’d be like had she just moved her mouth a few inches to the left.

The next Friday, she had woken up at 8:05 instead. She’s pretty sure he wouldn’t get up at this time even for a shower. She peaked out of her door and looked down both sides of the hall. He was nowhere to be found, and the light to the bathroom was off. Perfect.

She checked the floor and waved her hand around in front of the door’s entrance to make sure there were no traps. She was shocked to see there was none. Something didn’t sit right with her. It was suspiciously too easy.

She squinted her eyes as she tip toed over to the bathroom. She glanced over at his door expecting him to pop out and throw something at her or something outlandish like that, but nothing comes. She’s still on edge but ultimately decided to enter the bathroom.

When she walked in, she saw a phone flashlight sitting upwards casted on the sink. She looked up to see Ricky in just a towel turning the shower nozzle.

“I had a feeling you’d wake up earlier than usual. You’re getting predictable Nina.”

She didn’t even have to face him for her to know he’s smirking.

“Why the fuck are the lights out?”

He turns to face her. “Just to toy with you. I figured you’d think I wasn’t in here.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed as she folded her arms. “You’re deranged; you know that?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Possibly.”

“Definitely.”

“We have to agree to disagree.” He tested the water before getting ready to enter. “Well I’m about to hop in so you probably wanna leave.”

She felt like being stubborn upset that she’s lost two weeks in a row. When she didn’t move, he just looked at her weird.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

She shrugged. “Maybe.”

He chuckled under his breath. “Suit yourself.”

He got in and took off the towel behind the curtains.

Suddenly feeling a wave of confidence she gets an idea. “You didn’t seriously think I’d just let you win did you?”

“Um yes? I kinda already won since I’m in the shower.”

“How foolish of you to think that.”

He peaked his head from behind the curtain. “And what exactly do you plan on doing to win?”

She feels a smirk grow on her face. “I’m gonna get in.”

He began laughing. “Yeah right. We both know you’re bluffing.”

“Am I?”

He still wasn’t buying it. “You’d never.”

She doesn’t know what came over her, but she feels the need to one up him. She began pulling down her pajama pants exposing her panties to him, and his smile dropped immediately. He watched as she took off her t-shirt revealing her bralette. He gulped at the sight.

“Nini.”

“Still questioning me?”

He was speechless as he gazed at her. She began removing her bralette which made him close the curtain. He couldn’t believe she was actually doing it.

He faced the shower head trying to take his mind off of the situation. He heard the curtain pull back from behind him. He didn’t dare to turn around when she entered.

“Can you pass me my loofah? You’re in the way.” She says so naturally as if they did this all the time.

He was stuck in his place still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she’s _naked_ behind him. When he didn’t respond in time, he heard her sigh.

“Fine, I guess I’ll reach for it.”

She reached her arms around his torso and grabbed the loofah. She presses a little of her chest to his back, and he felt the breath leave his body.

She smirked when she realized how static he was. “Why so stiff Bowen?”

“I uh, I um just...fuck Neens.”

She chortled at his stuttering. “What’s wrong? Cat’s got your tongue?”

He finally turns around and tries his best to keep his eyes from wondering. “I just didn’t think you’d have the balls.”

“You should’ve known.” She rested her hand on his chest. “That I play to win.”

He can’t help but smile when he sees how victorious she looked. “I bet that victory feels good.”

“It does; thank you very much.”

He takes a step closer. “You know what’ll feel even better?”

“What?”

He lifts her chin up and ghost his lips over hers.

“This.”

He smashed his lips onto hers. Her arms snakes around his neck traveling into his curls. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses his chest against hers. She quickly realized that this was _much_ better than anything she imagined over the past week.

When they break the kiss, they gaze into one another’s eyes. Nini rested her palm on his face.

“You’re right. That did feel better.”

He smirked. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

He placed his lips on her neck, and she let out a moan.

They both were late for work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out steamier than intended, but I’m cool with it.


End file.
